Recovery and Family
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Bonnie, Christy, Jill, Marjorie, Wendy, Tammy, and now Violet are in recovery, and discover what it is like to be like a family. Bonnie, Christy, Violet, Roscoe, and Adam also discover what it's like to be a family together.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie:

Today is the day my wedding day to Adam. I love him but I am also afraid of commitment. We have an adorable puppy named Gus that at times Christy gets Jealous over because I showed a motherly side that she never saw growing up. I however am looking forward to seeing Violet, and Roscoe together for the first time in three years. Since Christy had Olivia I have falling in love with the little one. Too bad I didn't meet Adam when Christy was a child because I bet Adam would have made an amazing dad as much as he is a grandpa to little Olivia.

9 months ago:

Adam and I were in bed when we heard the sound of vomiting from Christy. I was a little concerned because she could have relapsed as she did start picking up smoking a few months ago. I confronted her about her drinking, and she denied it. I made her some coffee, when Adam came for breakfast. He decided to close the bar for a few days to spend with me and Christy. As I poured the coffee next to Christy she ran to the bathroom vomiting again. Adam thinks that the guy Christy picked up at our Christmas party at the bar might have something to do with this sudden illness.

"Christy are you okay?" Adam asked. "No not really besides my mom is just going to criticize me for this anyways." Christy said. "Christy Jolene Plunkett what have you done to make you think I'll criticize you." I replied. "Mom I'm pregnant again and it's a different father for this one too." Christy said in a panic. "Who's the father" I asked. "Drunk Christmas guy I met at Dad's bar on Christmas." Christy replied. "Dad's bar? You mean my bar wait you just called me dad and not Adam?" Adam replied. "Oh sorry I'm just not thinking I was a little thrown off about this baby." Christy replied.

Of course Adam loved Christy calling him dad because Adam always wanted kids but Danielle didn't want any. Adam is looking forward to being a grandpa just as I am being a grandma. However Violet isn't going to be thrilled about this but it's an accident. The girls were excited about the news, Jill and Tammy especially. Marjorie was excited but had some concerns about Christy's mental health especially with her estranged daughter. Wendy well she was excited but jealous over it because she really wanted to have a family but destroyed her chances of a healthy relationship by talking about her family.

"Hi I'm Violet and I guess I'm an alcoholic, I didn't want to admit this yet but I know it's hard not having a certain person in your life. Recently my mom who probably complains about me tried to start a new relationship with me but I was too drunk and high to accept her amends for all she did. I guess she's the reason why I'm an alcoholic or maybe it's because it gets passed down as my grandma is an alcoholic, my mom, and I am. But maybe my problems started when I gave up my now 5 year old daughter to a couple who were amazing but I haven't heard how the couple is doing since the accident they were in last night because the nanny texted me. Thank you for letting me share." Violet said. "Oh my poor Violet." Tammy said. "Mom I didn't know you were going to be here today." Violet said to Christy. "Violet when did you decide to get help" I asked. "After you stopped talking to me because of how I treated mom who doesn't look good." Violet said.

I was surprised about everything that is going on. Jill got a call to foster a 5 year old little girl while we were sitting at the bistro. Jill, Christy, Marjorie, Wendy, Tammy, and myself went over to her house so that we could meet this little girl. Jill was nervous about the little girl because she hasn't been a foster mom since Emily nearly a year and a half ago. I asked her if she was ready to be a foster mom again. Jill thought that with a five year old she would be the mother that she wanted to be. This touched Christy that she called Violet to tell her the new of the baby.

"Hello Miss Kendall." the social worker said. "Hello who's this little girl?" Jill asked. "Gwyneth Taylor daughter of Suzanne, and Jeff Taylor who passed away earlier this morning, the lawyer of the Taylors are trying to contact who the little girl will be going to." The Social Worker said. "Hi Gwyneth i'm Jill i'm going to take care of you." Jill said.

I was shocked that my great granddaughter was Jill's foster daughter. She has grown into a beautiful little girl who looks just like Christy did when she was a little girl, and Violet when she was little. When Christy and I got home Violet was there with Adam. She seemed pretty upset about what was going on. Both Christy and I didn't know how to comfort her because we knew what it was about. A few minutes later Christy got a call from the Taylor's lawyer.

"Hello who's this?" asked Christy. "Hello Ms Plunkett I am The Taylor's attorney and I would like to talk to you about the case of Gwyneth Taylor." the man said. "Okay." Christy replied. "Ms Plunkett we have the plans of what is going to happen to the girl it says that the Taylor's would like the biological mother Violet Plunkett, or Christy Plunkett to take care of the girl." The man said. "Right now we have her with a women named Jill Kendall you can see her at anytime until you are ready for her." The man said.

I was shocked that we were going to have her in our lives more than she already was. Of course we knew who her foster mother was. Later that night during our dinner Jill, and Gwyneth came over, Gwyneth went right for Gus who she fell in love with. Adam fell in love with her immediately and how much she looked like her grandmother.

8 Months Later:

It was a typical morning I was watching Gwyneth when Violet ran in needing my help. I didn't know what was going on so Adam closed the bar to care for Gwyneth while I was away. I ran across the way to where Christy had moved into a few months ago. I ran to see Christy laying in bed in pain. I asked her if she was going in labor. She said that it was just false labor pains. I told her that she should go to the hospital.

"Grandma is this it I was only gone for five minutes who's watching my little girl?" Violet asked. "Don't worry she's with Adam and Gus, I can call Jill to care for her." I told my granddaughter. "We'll take her with us, and Adam." Violet said. "Hurry the pain is getting worse, call the girls and have them meet us at the hospital." Christy said yelling at me in pain. "Bo where we go" Gwyneth asked. "To the hospital." I said. "No that where mommy and daddy died." Gwyneth said. "No honey I'm your mommy." Violet said. "No mommy and daddy died you just my new mommy." Gwyneth replied.

How did my great granddaughter become so smart when her mother wasn't so bright, and her father definitely wasn't the brightest but he did at the time was smarter than Baxter. When we got to the hospital Wendy was there waiting for us. Christy was defiently having this baby. I called Baxter, and Candice to bring Roscoe so he could meet the baby. Of course Baxter had gone on a fishing trip when Christy was having the baby. I waited until I could go in the room. Violet and I stayed by her side like we did 5 years ago when Violet had Gwyneth. When the baby was born she was the most beautiful baby that I have seen since Gwyneth. I was already in love with the baby.

"So do you have a name for her?" I asked. "Well I was thinking Olivia May Plunkett." Christy said. "Hello little Olivia I'm your grandma." I said holding the baby. "Hi Olivia I'm your sister I may look old but just know you are lucky to have Mom not as messed up as she was when I was a baby." Violet said holding her sister. "Okay Violet were going to start this again?" asked Christy. "No I'm just stating that she's lucky to have the new you and not the old you." Violet said. "Wow Christy she's beautiful can she call me grandpa?" Adam asked. "Of Course Adam you're going to marry my mom in a month so Olivia would only know you as grandpa." Christy said.

Present Day:

I stand here in my wedding dress thinking about Adam and how I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. My daughter was dressed in her bridesmaid dress that we got resized because she was pregnant when we ordered the dresses. Tammy was my maid of honor because she is the closest thing I had to a sister. My flower girl Gwyneth looked beautiful, but what was the perfect thing was my grandson being the ringbearer, and Mitch was Adam's best man. Patrick and his new wife came but it was a little awkward was when Patrick met Olivia. He was shocked that Christy had a baby after their breakup. When I married Adam I was happy. I was having the best time of my life, as my Great Granddaughter came back into my life under sadder circumstances, My daughter had a beautiful baby girl, My granddaughter decided to patch things up with Christy, and I married the man of my dreams.

A/N: This was a thought that I have had for awhile. I liked the concept of Christy and Violet coming together to raise Gwyneth, and Christy's baby. I wanted to introduce Gwyneth into the story but wasn't sure how I was going to write her in. I'm hoping to write more about Violet, and the Taylor's relationship and why Christy, and Violet were named the Guardian of Gwyneth if something were to happen to them. I also am hoping to to write about Roscoe, Violet, and Christy's relationship improve, while Bonnie, and Adam face what it is to be grandparents.


	2. Chapter 2

Christy:

3:00 am who could miss these days? I'm a mother of 3 one is 22, one is 15, and one is a month old. I didn't think I would have to deal with the whole baby thing again but I can't imagine my life without my adorable baby girl Olivia. Yes I know going to Law school and caring for an infant is going to be hard but i've faced harder obstacles before, especially giving up drinking. Luckily I have a sitter for Liviy when I am working, and going to Law school. At least i'm still on maternity leave from the restaurant so I have a little time to spend with her.

What's the most challenging is my AA meetings because I have to bring a diaper bag, bottles, extra clothing, blankets, a stroller, and a carseat for Olivia. But at least she's not the only child in the meeting as Violet has Gwyneth their when Luke is busy. Since she got Gwyneth back she got back with Luke, but they also live in the same apartment complex as my mom and myself. Today is the first meeting since Olivia was born that I plan to go to the bistro after the meeting with the girls. I haven't wanted to go out after having Liviy because I have been really tired. As I walked in the meeting with Liviy in the stroller everyone gathered around to see her.

"Who wants to go first." Wendy asked. "I'll go! Hi I'm Violet and I'm an alcoholic I may only be 22 but I realised that I was turing into my mom, and grandma. Since I became sober I got my daughter well it was a sad situation as her adopted parents passed away. My grandma just got married to a wonderful man who loves Gwyneth. I got back together with Luke the only man I truly love. But to top it all I became a big sister to that precious little baby over there." Violet said. "Anyone else." asked Wendy. "I'll go! Hi i'm Bonnie and i'm an alcoholic. I just wanted to say how blessed I am for this program. Because I got to repair my relationship with my daughter, granddaughter, I recently got married to a wonderful man, and I have been memorized with this sweet little baby." Bonnie said. "Christy do you want to go?" Wendy asked. "No Violet, and Bonnie basically said it all." I said.

After the meeting I packed up my sleeping baby and placed her in her carseat in my mom's car as we took her car because I have just been too tired to drive. I honestly don't remember how I did this with Violet or Roscoe besides that fact that I was drunk most of the time. When we got to the bistro I put Olivia in her stroller so I can have a spot for her at our table. When I got in the bistro Jill wanted to hold Olivia. She loves her as she handed me her back so I could feed her she gave me a beautiful dress for her to wear. I didn't want to accept the dress but she wanted to give me something for her. Tammy got her a rag doll that both Marjorie, and Tammy made. I was grateful for my friends.

"So big sauce how's married life treating you?" Tammy asked. "It's good, oh Christy can Olivia spend the night with us Adam wants to spend time with her." my mom asked. "Sure as long as I can stay in the upstairs bedroom." I said. "Of course you know if you need help we can have you move back in." my mom said. "I'd like that but where is Gwyneth, Roscoe, and Violet going to stay when they are over?" I asked. "Christy it's the same situation as it is in your place besides you would have more help with the baby and you wouldn't be coming over at 3 in the morning with the baby wanting my help." my mom said. "Mom Gwyneth, Luke, and I will move into your place that way you can have Grandma help and as for Roscoe he can stay with us or he can stay on the foldout couch." Violet said.

I was nervous about it but when Violet offered to move in it helped me realized that my mom and Adam are trying to help me especially with Olivia when she is crying at night. Marjorie thought that it was a good idea to move back in with my mom so I won't be crying at my AA meetings if Olivia starts crying. I love that my friends are there to help me with Olivia. When we got back to the apartment I got some of the things I need for Olivia, and things that I need for the night. It was good to be able to spend time with Adam and my mom. We watched a movie but I fell asleep during the movie. My mom let me stay there. I woke up when Olivia started crying.

"I got her, go back to sleep." My mom said. "But mom she's hungry let me feed her." I said. "No I'll feed her. Isn't that right Liviy grandma Bonnie will take good care of you." My mom said. " But mom how are you going to feed her without my nutritious milk."I asked. "You breast feed her i thought you gave her formula ?" My mom asked. "Yes now give me my baby, I give her formula when we're out in public but I don't think she'll take to it right now." I said. "Okay but I'll try her with formula first before I give her to you because you need to get some sleep before tomorrow's meeting because the girls and I have a surprise for you." My mom said. "Okay I'll try but I'll be worried about my little girl considering you have no experience with babies because you were as drunk and drugged as I was when Violet and Roscoe were little." I said.

The night felt short but when I woke up I was worried because I didn't hear Olivia during the night. When I got downstairs I found Adam feeding her, while my mom was making breakfast. I felt relieved because I was worried that something had happened to my sweet little girl who I love, my mom loves, Adam loves, Violet loves, Roscoe loves, Jill loves, Marjorie loves, Tammy loves, and Wendy loves. Just as I was getting ready to eat breakfast I got a strange phone call.

"Hello is this Christy Plunkett's phone." asked a man. "Yes hello who is this?" I asked. "It's me Joey i'm back in town and want to see you again how about 12:30 at AJ's barrelworks." the man said. "Oh that would be lovely but AJ's barrelworks is closed this week as the owner just got married and wants to spend a little time with his wife, and family." I said. "Oh well how about the bistro then." Joey said. "Okay let me see if my mom can do something for me first because that's a story to talk about itself." I said. "Who's Joey? Is he Olivia's father?" Bonnie and Adam asked. "Yes I didn't think he would ever return here so I pretended that he was some guy." I said.

As I met Joey I was nervous to tell him about his daughter, and how i'm now the step daughter of the owner of AJ's barrelworks. As our time together continued Tammy, Marjorie, Wendy, Jill, Violet, and my mom came in with Olivia. I at first wasn't going to tell him about who Olivia was as he thought that she was Jill's little girl.

"So Christy did you tell him." my mom asked. "Tell me what?" asked Joey. "Olivia is your daughter." I said. "WHAT i'm her father?" Joey asked. "Yes it's true we have a daughter i'm not asking for your help you can run away, and you don't have to support her because I can do this on my own." I said. "Okay but I would at least like to get to know my daughter." Joey said leaving as fast as he could.

I knew it was too good to be true no man could ever stay with me because I have a child. I know I have already messed this kid up too and she's only a month old I don't think I am meant to be a good mother I thought that if I was sober and had her then I would be a good mom but so far it's hard. Marjorie says it may get easier as she gets older but right now I'm just too tired to handle the stress of Olivia's father, and how he just runs away from me every time the last time was the night I conceived our daughter and now he runs away because of our daughter. I felt hopeless because I didn't want to denie Olivia her father like I did with Violet but I was just trying to protect her from that man. As the day went on the girls and I went to our meeting then Jill decided to take us shopping. I didn't want to have Jill pay for anything but she got My mom, Olivia, and I something. It's bad enough that she planned a shower for Olivia but I didn't get to go because I was actually in labor with Olivia when the shower was supposed to happen.

Since Olivia came into my live my children have come together and want to spend every moment they have with Olivia, and I. Baxter was surprised that Roscoe would rather spend time with me lately because the whole reason that he went to live with Baxter is because he couldn't live with me because I was fighting with my mom when she relapsed. My mom has now been 3 years without any drugs or alcohol and I couldn't be any prouder of her. I was concerned 11 months ago when she was in charge of Tammy's pain meds when she had some dental work done and I thought that she was going to relapse but she didn't. I guess Adam and Gus have shown her what it is like to be without her drugs and alcohol. I can't wait to see what is in store for Olivia with her older sister, and older brother that love her to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day:

Since Christy and Bonnie got their happy ending I thought it was time for me to have a happy ending. I met Corey who is also a recovering alcoholic who is facing the challenges of being a single father to his 3 children after one of my friends who was also Corey's wife passed away from cancer. I know it's been a tough 2 years but we have been able to reconnect as he was once a boyfriend of mine before his wife. This weekend Corey entrusted me to babysit his children while he goes to Seattle on a business trip.

"So Wendy are you up for a night of Trivia Pursuit at Big Sauces house?" Tammy asked. "No I have to babysit Corey's kids for the weekend i'd like to come but I don't think the kids will behave." I replied to Tammy. "Oh come on Wendy my daughter is going to be there and believe me she is a handful especially now that i have her full time, and raising a 5 almost 6 year old isn't easy" Violet replied.

I wanted to go I just didn't think it was a good idea until Corey said that it was okay for my friends to bring the game to his house because he was afraid of what would happen to his youngest child especially around Gwyenth, who often teases Corey's youngest in school. The gang came over even Christy and Olivia came. I was happy to have my friends here.

"Oh great another weekend with drunks." Michael said. "Michael please be nice to Wendy this weekend and to be honest your with a drunk every weekend." Corey responded before leaving. "Daddy you be back right you go find mamma?" asked Megan. "Meg we talked about this Mamma died around the time you were a little baby." Corey responded to his 5 year old daughter.

18 Years Ago:

It has been a week since Corey left me for Suzie Williams, after their one night stand that lead to a baby. I am sad but that's what alcohol and drugs are for but I don't like how it feels I know as a person studying to be a nurse I should get rid of my habit but I can't with a broken Heart. Suzie knew we were together and yet she decided to keep that baby that should have been mine. I was looking forward to having my baby and getting off this horrible life I'm living but I lost my baby around the same time that Suzie got pregnant.

"Wendy I got good news for you." Corey responded. "Oh did you dump Suzie and the baby." I asked. "No we got engaged and our baby is perfectly fine, I want you to be it's godmother." Corey replied. "I'm sorry I can't I am still in love with you but that doesn't matter." I said storming off.

I left for 7 months to New York where my family is apart of the mob and I spent a lot of time with Dominic but nothing felt right other than leaving New York to go back to Napa County. When I returned Corey was married to Suzie and they had a healthy daughter Emma Rose Frankford. I loved her but I couldn't stomach the fact that her father was my ex boyfriend who I am still in love with

14 Years Later:

"Hi, I'm Wendy and I think I'm an Alcoholic, I have lived a life of heartbreak in the past 14 years as I was in love with a man who is also an alcoholic but I guess he hasn't found the light of it yet. I am a mess and I can't figure out what to do about my life." I said in my first AA Meeting. "Hi Wendy I'm Marjorie and these are my friends Christy, Jill, and occasionally Bonnie we can help you." Marjorie explained. "Are you sure you can help me I'm a mess." I said. "Oh please, we're all a mess just listen to my daughter complains about her childhood and how I was never around and look we survived being homeless, living with Marjorie, and listening to my granddaughter being an utter B because she gave up her baby because she wanted a better life for her daughter. " Bonnie replied.

4 months earlier:

I found a home with the ladies and began to think of how to handle my life I have been off the sauce for two years and now I find that my life is somehow better. Yes Bonnie teases me all the time but I guess that is just her character. It was a quiet night when I ran into Corey Frankford again. He was drunk and was drugged out at the hospital.

"Corey what are you doing here does Suzie know your back on the sauce?" I asked. "Wendy Harris she died 4 years ago giving birth to my youngest daughter." He said. "Wait you have more than just Emma?" I asked. "Yes I have Emma, a boy Michael, and daughter Megan. I can't do it anymore." Corey said. "Come with me and I will help you get the help that you need." I said. "Where are we going?" Corey asked. "To an AA Meeting so you can meet some of my friends who are a disaster just like you and myself." I replied.

Shortly after he realized that he was losing control of his life he asked me out. He was the same and perfect as I remember unfortunately I'm 45 so I can't enjoy what I had before. We were happy. The kids were however not a question or even a way of things going into our minds He didn't have me meet the children for about 3 months into our relationship.

Present Time:

It was nearly 10:00 pm Emma Rose walks in the front door right after my friends had called it a night after Marjorie, and Christy fell asleep during our game, Michael had also fell asleep playing with us. I think he had fun tonight enjoying the time with Marjorie, Bonnie, Jill, Christy, Tammy, and myself.

"So Wendy where is Megan?" Emma asked. "In her bed where have you been young lady your father was looking for you when he left for the weekend." I asked her. "None of your business your not my mother, your just my dad's girlfriend, not my mother." Emma said. "I know I just wanted to have what you have a loving family with your siblings, and father, well actually I wanted a husband, and children and I never got it." I said.

Emma knew the whole story about what had actually happened in the past and knew that it wasn't fair for me to be treated like that. As I went to check on Michael I went into Megan's room to find her not in her bedroom. Emma and I looked everywhere upstairs to find that she wasn't there. I began to panic until Michael said check her tent outside or her treehouse. I checked her tent no sign of Megan then I checked her treehouse no sign of Megan I started to panic until I heard her little laugh. She was in her treehouse hiding. I couldn't believe how sneaky that little girl was but I was in love with her.

A/N: So I have a prospective of Wendy with how she was in love with a man then he left her and how she felt during this time and how she met up with Marjorie, Christy, Jill and Bonnie. I also wanted to talk about how Wendy really wanted to have children and a husband.


End file.
